sois belle et tais toi
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Pourquoi Fleur a-t-elle voulu participer au Tournoi des 3 sorciers ?  écrit pour la 3e nuit du FOF


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**tournoi**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

Rien n'est à moi, ça se saurait !

* * *

**Sois belle et tais-toi**

Lorsque Madame Maxime annonça à l'assemblée des élèves que Beauxbâtons allait participer au Tournoi des Trois sorciers, à nouveau organisé pour la première fois depuis trois siècles, Fleur se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était le genre d'information dont elle n'avait que faire. Affronter des épreuves pour mille gallions, très peu pour elle. Ses parents étaient assez fortunés pour lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle laissait volontiers cette idée ridicule aux deux ou trois bravaches qui peuplaient Beauxbâtons et se contenterait d'apprendre le résultat à la fin.

A quelques places d'elle, d'ailleurs, Robin de Peyrac commençait déjà à pérorer. Il annonçait à haute voix sa participation et sa future victoire à une cour de jeune filles béates, sans plus se soucier du discours de sa directrice. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Fleur lui fit signe de se taire, tentant d'écouter les précisions sur les nouveaux cours de Sortilèges Avancés, accessibles aux élèves de dernière année.

Hélas pour elle, Mélusine devait avoir décidé qu'elle ne saurait jamais les conditions d'accès à un tel cours. Peyrac n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimer le silence, surtout par une fille.

- Hé bien, Delacour, t'as un truc à dire ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de remporter ce trophée ?

Son ton plein de morgue irrita Fleur, d'autant qu'il ne semblait pas en connaître d'autre. Et elle était fatiguée par le voyage.

- Je suis sûre que tu n'en es pas capable, en fait, jeta-t-elle.

- Et qui es-tu pour juger ? Une demi-vélane qui ne connait rien au courage, qui ne vit que pour son reflet. C'est sûr que toi, tu abandonnerais dès la première minute, de peur de défaire ton brushing et d'abîmer ta manucure.

Et il éclata d'un rire mauvais, suivi par toute sa petite cour. Fleur, elle, serra les poings tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues et les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle refoula avec colère. Assez, assez, elle en avait assez. Avoir du sang de vélane ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à son apparence. Mais c'était tout ce que les gens voyaient d'elle. Pire, c'était tout ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Une jolie fille, un sourire, des manières. Rien dans la tête. Qu'elle ait réussi brillamment tous ses examens depuis son entrée à Beauxbâtons, nul ne s'en souciait. Qu'elle ait des ambitions, des rêves, des espoirs, non plus. Qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments, pas davantage. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle était raillée, moquée, rabaissée.

Au fond, Peyrac n'était qu'un crétin parmi les nombreux spécimens du même type qui peuplaient son école. Il n'était ni pire ni meilleur. Il ne réfléchissait pas, se contentait de répéter ce que tout le monde disait. Il s'arrêtait aux apparences, parce que c'était plus facile. Parce qu'à dix-sept ans, on a suffisamment de problèmes, ou on croit en avoir, pour ne pas se soucier de ceux des autres. Pour ne même pas envisager que les autres en ont aussi, même.

Qui pouvait savoir que, quelques mois auparavant, Bruno Châtelier lui avait brisé le cœur en préférant Julie Desplâ ? Qui pouvait savoir que sa sœur lui manquait atrocement ? Qui pouvait savoir qu'elle voulait devenir briseur de sort, parce qu'au moins à Gringotts, les Gobelins la jugeraient sur son potentiel et non sur son physique ou ses origines ? Personne, sans doute. Et c'était une bonne chose, d'ailleurs.

Tant pis, Peyrac avait fait déborder le vase. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Sans le vouloir, peut-être. Mais les faits étaient là.

- On verra bien qui de nous deux est choisi par la Coupe de Feu.

Le rire de Peyrac s'arrêta net, et toute sa petite bande avec lui. Fleur sourit, affichant une confiance qu'elle ne ressentait pas. On verrait bien qui rirait le dernier.

* * *

Un commentaire?


End file.
